


Royaume à construire

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Old text, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un mercenaire va rencontrer un homme venant d'un autre monde, celui-ci le suivait depuis un moment sur notre terre.





	Royaume à construire

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs marchait à une vitesse folle les rues en terre qui composait le domaine du seigneur. Il voyait bien que les choses commençaient à changer qu'on allât bientôt entrer dans une ère moins barbare. Les chrétiens prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Après la chasse aux prétendues sorcières et les croisades qu'allait-il inventer ? Il se le demandait. C'était un chevalier solitaire qui pour quelques pièces d'or faisait les tâches les plus ingrates. Les seigneurs de la région le connaissaient bien ainsi que quelques villageois avec lesquels ils buvaient une fois la nuit tombée. L'épée à la ceinture et une légère cotte de mailles pour se protéger, ce n'était pas manque de prudence que cet homme se baladait ainsi mais c'est pour être libre de ses mouvements. Il arrivait à sa destination et posait brutalement l'épée.

« Mon arme est cassée. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?  
-Messire je vais voir cela de plus près. »

Il s'emparait du manche de l'épée et la retournait dans tous les sens. Il poussait un soupir.

« Ce n'est point réparable messire, j'en suis profondément navré. Vous êtes un futur croisé ?  
-Non loin de là monsieur. Je suis un soldat sans attaches et le prétendu pouvoir que l'église pourrait me donner ne m'intéresse pas.  
-Vous êtes bien l'un des seuls. Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer ou rire de cette décision alors je vais me taire.  
-Vous avez une bonne épée pour moi ?  
-Oui mais elle ne vient sûrement pas de ce continent.  
-Diantre comme cela se fait-il ?  
-J'ai reçu une livraison d'un homme vêtu d'une capuche sombre, il faisait un peu peur mais les lames sont d'excellentes factures.  
-Je vais voir cela, amenez-moi tout cela.  
-Bien monsieur. »

Le forgeron s'éclipsait laissant le chevalier seul avec ses pensées, il ne resterait pas longtemps avec ses réflexions seul car un jeune homme faisait son apparition.

« Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous avez vu Gilbert ?  
-Gilbert ?  
-Le forgeron qui tiens cette boutique, il m'a vendu une mauvaise hache, je suis incapable de couper du bois pour nourrir mes sœurs.  
-Tu es bien brave jeune homme mais as-tu assez d'argent ?  
-Non mais au moins qu'il me donne une nouvelle hache.  
-Je payerai pour toi.  
-Hors de question votre seigneurie, je vous devrais quelque chose. Je déteste avoir une dette.  
-Comme tu veux jeune homme. »

Gilbert revenait avec un tonneau qui semblait peser tout son poids. Il jetait un regard sur le jeune homme.

« Julio espèce d'abruti fini, tu encore cassé une de mes belles haches.  
-Gilbert, elles cassent trop vite, vous n'utilisez pas les bons métaux exprès pour qu'on rachète.  
-Espèce de petit mal élevé.  
-Suffit ! »

Les deux hommes cessèrent leurs chamailleries et se tournaient vers l'étranger aux cheveux si sombres.

« Monsieur quel est votre nom.  
-Je me présente Denis d'Hesbaye.  
-Enchanté monsieur, j'ai entendu ce qu'on avais dis de vous au village, vous êtes un mercenaire.  
-On peut dire cela. »

Le forgeron semblait paniqué comme si le nom de Denis lui évoquait le diable. Le jeune villageois prit une arme dans le contenant en bois. Et la pointait dans la direction de l'armurier.

« Du calme vous deux. Garçon repose cette arme bizarre, tu vas te blesser.  
-Non monsieur, vous êtes un tueur.  
-De quoi vous parlez jeune homme ?  
-Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour réfléchir mais les gens comme vous ont le droit de tuer pour quelques pièces.  
-Je refuse ce genre de contrat.  
-Vous mentez, il y a que l'argent qui vous intéresse.  
-Non je tiens à ma liberté et c'est tout. Je n'ai que mon corps et mes envies comme limites et j'adore cette vie. »

Denis prenait une arme dans le tonneau et lançais un petit sac au forgeron. Une fois dehors, il se mettait à courir pour fuir ses terres de fous mais aussi pour échapper à ses suivants car depuis trois villages, il ressentait une présence qui le suivait comme son ombre mais il avait beau se retourner rien ne venait se présenter à son champ de vision. Il avait pensé à un animal mais rien question odeur ne lui indiquait l'espèce à laquelle, il pourrait appartenir. Donc le chevalier en était venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il avait tenté de le piéger en utilisant quelques ruses et en improvisant son chemin. Il ne savait pas du tout où tout cela le menait. Les villages se faisaient de plus en plus grands comme s'il approchait d'un territoire soi-disant royal, il ne savait pas de sa vie jamais il avait vu un espèce de plan ou carte que les moines gardaient jalousement. Il s'installait pour reposer un peu quand les buissons bougèrent. Directement, il sautait vers le bruit, qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise de voir le gamin du village.

« Qu'est que tu fait ici ?  
-Ma maison est par là. »

Denis soulevait un sourcil, il regardait ce jeune villageois. Comme il avait certaines responsabilités, l'homme croyait à cette histoire que sa maison se trouvait ici mais comment, il avait fait pour arrivé si vite dans cette forêt ? Un raccourci ? C'était un peu étrange comme situation. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette course-poursuite contre cette personne qui le filait l'avait rendu un peu paranoïaque. Qui le deviendrait pas après tout ce chemin. Il en avait assez de tout cela, il se décidait à ignorer son poursuivant.

« Petit ? Il y a bien une grande ville par ici ?  
-La capitale du royaume Parviso monsieur. Je dirais à cinq jours de marche de notre village à l'ouest. »

Le chevalier n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce royaume aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Ce n'était pas faute de se renseigner auprès des bardes qu'ils croisaient en route.

« Merci du renseignement petit.  
-De rien mais vous avez quelqu'un derrière vous.  
-A quoi il ressemblait ?  
-Il a les cheveux de la couleur du blé pour ses yeux,je n'ai pas vu. Je dois vous laisser messire.  
-Tiens prend ceci. »

Denis lui tendait la bourse mais je jeune la repoussait du plat de sa main en hochant sa tête négativement. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de cet homme. Il avait juste dit ce qu'il savait, pas de quoi faire tout un pain. Il devait trouver un moyen plus honnête de racheter une hache au marchand. Cette façon de tenir à son honneur lui amenait à entendre certaines railleries de ses sœurs mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire, au moins devant ce satané dieu, il serait un homme bon.

« Petit je pense que Dieu n'est qu'une invention humaine pour diminuer sa peur de son destin qui l'amène à la mort.  
-Vous avez de drôles d'idées messieurs mais je crois en dieu qu'importe ce que vous dites.  
-Comme tu veux. »

Denis savait qu'il était suivi par un Scandinave vu sa couleur de cheveux, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ces personnes venues du nord avaient cette particularité d'avoir les cheveux clair aussi jaune que le soleil un jour d'été. Il savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il fasse ce n'était pas lui qui allait changer les hommes mais le temps et leurs propres erreurs. Comme les autres époques de l'humanité.  
Alors qu'il faisait du feu son poursuivant se présentait à lui, il s'inclinait tel un chevalier de haut rang.

« Excusez-moi de m'être pas présenté avant mais je voulais vérifier si vous étiez le guerrier de légende dont nous avons besoin.  
-De quoi parlez-vous diantre ?  
-Vous allez venir dans notre monde et le faire renaître.  
-Je ne possède pas ce genre de pouvoir.  
-Vous le voyez pas, mais une puissante lumière vous entoure même lors de vos missions peu honnêtes. De plus vous ne tuez jamais ce qui est la preuve de votre bonté. Je vous en prie. »

L'homme s'inclinait jusqu'à toucher le sol, Denis réfléchissais un peu laissant le blond le supplier de tout son cœur et se rendant un peu ridicule.

« Quel est ton nom ?  
-Chalew Munista monsieur, guerrier de votre futur royaume si vous l'acceptez.  
-Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer.  
-Je vous en suis reconnaissant, fermez les yeux je vais utiliser mon pouvoir »

Chalew prenait un pièce d'or et la mettait entre ses lèvres, il se transportait ainsi dans ce monde encore un peu en friche.

« Nous voici seigneur Denis ou je devrais Denaisi car tel est votre vrai nom.  
-Comment savez-vous ?  
-Vous êtes né dans ce monde . Vous étiez encore enfant quand vous avez atterri sur terre. De plus vous ne trouvez pas étrange que vous soyez le seul à posséder des yeux violets sur terre ?  
-Non ce qui fait de moi un être unique.  
-Vous êtes habitant d'ici je vous convaincrais.  
-Tout le monde a un pouvoir ?  
-Oui mais il faut remplir une condition pour l'utiliser. Moi je dois mordre du métal.  
-Donc j'ai des pouvoirs aussi ?  
-Oui de plus ils sont impressionnants.  
-T'en sait rien.  
-Je le vois et vous le verrez bientôt j'en suis sûr. »

Denis n'y croyait pas plus que ça mais au moins, il semblait intérieurement content d'être ici comme un retour à la maison. Il sentait qu'enfin, il pourrait changer les choses. Il avait laissé par terre sur terre une bourse pour le jeune homme en espérant qu'il la ramasserait. C'est qu'il faisait trois jours plus tard sans que le nouvel habitant de ce monde étrange s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr dans le pays circulait la rumeur du mercenaire disparu sans laisser un trace. Créant du soulagement et la peur chez certains seigneur.


End file.
